gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Commission
|game = IV |game2 = TLAD |game3 = TBOGT |game4 = CW |locations = Little Italy, Algonquin Westdyke, Alderney |leaders = Jon Gravelli Mary Valvona Harvey Noto Vincent Lupisella Giovanni Ancelotti |affiliations = Russian Mafia Albanian Mafia Pegorino Family North Holland Hustlers |cars = Sports PMP 600 Sentinel XS Coquette Turismo Sultan RS Feltzer Cognoscenti Schafter Oracle Sultan Washington Lokus Cavalcade Cavalcade FXT Contender Phantom (Gang Wars) Super GT (Drug Wars) Comet (Drug Wars) Bullet GT (Drug Wars) Caddy NRG 900 Maverick |weapons = Pistol Combat Shotgun Pump Shotgun SMG Uzi M4A1 AK-47 Grenade Launcher |businesses = Drug Trafficking Extortion Murder Gambling Bribery Racketeering Loan Sharking Fencing Armed Robbery Burglary Hijacking |fronts = Fruit Markets Waste Management Algonquin Night Clubs Construction Labor Unions Auto Eroticar Honkers Strip Club Drusilla's |members = Roy Zito Sammy Bottino Arthur Zepulla Joe Corrola Mario Venturella Harry Hall Mark Volpe Fredo Volpe Mark Lupisella Moe Schwartz Sonny Honorato Charles Matteo Anthony Spoleto Frank Garone Rocco Pelosi Uncle Vince Vito Menotti Jimmy Capra |color = Various |type = Mafia Crime Organization |enemies = The Lost MC |colors = Various}} The Commission is made up of the five original Cosa Nostra families in Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The Commission is the Mafia families' means of discussing any problems between them; their meeting place is in Little Italy, Algonquin. During GTA IV, the Alderney based Pegorino Family are trying to gain a place on the Commission (by, for example, granting favors to the Pavano Family and waging a low-scale war against the Ancelotti Family), but they are apparently looked down upon by the existing five Liberty City families, and their ascension to Commission status seems unlikely, particularly after the events of GTA IV. They carry Pistols, Combat Shotguns, and SMGs, and are dangerous when fighting on the streets. Some of the families are also known to have dealings with other gangs: the Ancelotti Family employ the services of the Albanian Mob as hired muscle, and have partnered with the Russians on at least one occasion in a cocaine distribution ring, and in 2009, one of the mob families, likely the Messinas, used the Jaoming Family to smuggle their contraband into the city. The Families * Gambetti Crime Family led by Jon Gravelli * Pavano Crime Family led by Mary Valvona * Messina Crime Family led by Harvey Noto * Lupisella Crime Family led by Mark Lupisella * Ancelotti Crime Family led by Giovanni Ancelotti The Rankings *Don (Boss) *Underboss (Second-In-Command) *Consigliere (Adviser) *Caporegime (Captain) *Soldato (Soldier) *Mafia Enforcers *Associates Weapons The gangs carry pistols, shotguns, submachine guns, knives and otherwise fight with their fists. The mobsters usually carry one or two weapons during gameplay, as shown in Grand Theft Auto IV, its episodes, and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Real Life Five Families The Five Families which make up the Commission in GTA IV are based on New York City's real Five Mafia Families. The Five Families in New York City are: *The Bonanno crime family *The Colombo crime family *The Gambino crime family *The Genovese crime family *The Lucchese crime family The Five Families Comparison The five Liberty City families are based on the real life Five Families in New York City, below is a list (including the Alderney/New Jersey crime family) of the GTA IV families and the real life family they are based on. This is ordered from the strongest family to the weakest family. *Gambetti Crime Family • Gambino crime family *Pavano Crime Family • Genovese crime family *Messina Crime Family • Bonanno crime family *Lupisella Crime Family • Lucchese crime family *Ancelotti Crime Family • Colombo crime family GTA IV also features the Pegorino Crime Family which is based on the DeCavalcante crime family. Trivia *Various Families on The Commission are known to have had conflict with each other over the years. A Liberty Tree article in GTA IV states that "In the old days it was the Pavanos vs. The Gambettis or the Ancelottis vs. the Lupisellas in a bloody war for control of various rackets within the city". *In The Ballad of Gay Tony the Messina Family are also seen to be at war with the Ancelottis however there has been no notable instance of animosity between the real life Bonanno and Colombo families. *In the The Lost and Damned, before you fight them in Gang Wars, Clay will sometimes say "Let's teach those mobsters it ain't the seventies anymore". *In GTA Chinatown Wars, their favorite radio stations are Deadmau5 and Truth & Soul. Navigation ru:Совет Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Organizations Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV